1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to commode seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat lifting apparatus wherein the same provides selective lifting of a commode seat relative to a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode seat lifting apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. In various forums, the need for individuals to lift a commode is a physical difficulty but a necessity in the interest of hygiene. Further, it is at times objectionable as well as difficult for individuals to grasp a commode seat to effect a lifting operation. In this regard, commode lifting seat mechanisms have been developed in the prior art. Prior art mechanisms, however, have heretofore failed to provide the convenience and effectiveness as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,560 to WATERS provides a commode lifting arrangement wherein a mechanical lever lifts a commode seat wherein a dampening cylinder dampens retraction of the seat to its original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,385 to FIELDS provides a further example of a mechanical commode lifting apparatus utilizing a lever arrangement to direct a commode seat into an upper orientation relative to an associated commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,075 to LAON is a further example of a mechanically directed commode seat lifting arrangement as opposed to the instant invention which permits a conduit directing pneumatic pressure therethrough for convenient and remote positioning of an associated pneumatic chamber to effect a lifting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,411 to GREENWOOD provides a further multi-link mechanical arrangement to effect lifting of a commode seat with the associated protrudences acquired of such mechanical linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,073 to SMITH illustrates yet a further mechanically configured lifting apparatus for use in lifting of a commode seat utilizing a resilient spring biased return mechanism.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode seat lifting apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in the remote positioning of a pneumatic treadle chamber spaced from an associated pneumatic lifting cylinder and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.